Electron beam apparatuses have a variety of applications including curing inks and coatings in a printing process, laminating, or cross-linking of polymers in plastic parts. In a process known as irradiation, these apparatuses direct accelerated electrons at a target material to ionize that material. One of the byproducts of electron beam irradiation is the generation of secondary radiation. This secondary radiation may be harmful to people or may degrade parts, materials and lubricants, if not properly shielded.
Due to the negative effects of secondary radiation it is desired for an electron beam apparatus to include radiation shielding that limits the amount of secondary radiation that escapes into the environment. However, providing effective radiation shielding to an electron beam apparatus can significantly increase the size and cost of the apparatus and make it difficult to access the electron beam emitter when repair is needed. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the operation of these apparatuses, decrease cost, and improve serviceability. Various optional features herein, alone or in combination, may address one or more of these considerations.